This invention relates generally to alarm clocks and, more particularly, to an alarm clock useful with a flash memory card for playing a different predetermined message each consecutive day at a user determined wake up time.
Traditionally, an alarm clock sounds a buzzer or plays the radio at a time that a user had preset the alarm to activate. Complementary user controls typically include an on/off button and a snooze button that causes the alarm feature to deactivate for a predetermined time and then automatically reactivate. Some alarm clocks even provide for activation of a compact disc or cassette tape player.
Various devices are known in the prior art for listening to selected tracks of inspirational, motivational, or devotional messages, such as CD players. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, use of such devices for the present purposes of playing a different message each consecutive day at the time of waking would require that the user first be awakened in a traditional manner and then operate another device, such as a CD player, to play the desired message. To listen to a different message every day, the user must remember which track was played the previous day, forward to the next consecutive message, and then activate it.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an alarm clock that immediately plays a predetermined message at a user determined wake up time. Further, it would be desirable to have an alarm clock that causes a next consecutive message to play each day. In addition, it would be desirable to have an alarm clock that includes all of the functionality of a traditional alarm clock as well as user controls relative to the message player.